


【创4|金枝宇烨】某知名网黄情侣要下海搞色情直播 02

by 1141351521



Category: TV - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1141351521/pseuds/1141351521
Summary: 关于某网黄情侣做爱的二三事
Kudos: 7





	【创4|金枝宇烨】某知名网黄情侣要下海搞色情直播 02

**Author's Note:**

> *偏执狗狗🐟x放浪双性🍑  
> *ooc有/脑洞有/自设有  
> *写得不美 泥塑严重 嫌脏慎入🈲⚠️⚠️  
> *文笔一般 注意避雷

直播间的人气被周柯宇的一句话瞬间点燃，无论是从微博追来的粉丝，还是在某app首页刷到这个直播间的lsp们都呼吸一滞。

【天！我射爆了！！！】

【弟弟你怎么这么会55姐姐也好美丽 我无了5555】

胡烨韬又换了个自己舒服的姿势，半跪在地上给他口交。白皙匀称的小腿交叠在身后，膝盖被硬质的木地板硌得通红。他张开嘴毫不犹豫地将眼前的流着水的大家伙含入口中。

镜头里看不见周柯宇的脸，只能听见他的一声轻喘。下意识地抓住了胯下人的发丝，顺滑的黑发穿过指缝，被用力拽住缓缓抽插了起来。

坚硬的性器被胡烨韬的口水附上了一层水光，从镜头里看去，在灯光的反射下闪闪发亮。胡烨韬很好的照顾到了它的每一个敏感带，在缓缓的抽插中也不忘用舌尖扫过柱身的角落。

两个人的微博很少发出带有明显隐私部位的照片，大多都是充满美感的后背，脖颈之类的部位。

这是也第一次将这些如此清晰暴露在镜头下，那根完全勃起的性器呈浅棕色，并不像许多经常使用的那种露出令人作呕的黑色。

胡烨韬似乎是抹了口红，淡红的双唇间是一根带有浅浅青筋的性器在抽动。这样的画面让人看来有种奇特的美感，就好像是两种不同的性别很好的融合在了他的身上，迷人的气质让人无法移开眼睛。

“唔——”随着周柯宇的抽插的动作渐渐加快，他胯下的人也有些喘不过气的轻哼出声。上挑的单眼皮眼睛里晕出生理性的泪水，在镜头里却都被黑色丝带挡得一干二净。

周柯宇似乎不想在口交这件事上浪费太多时间，用力地抽插了几下就抽出了自己的性器。泛着水光的性器孤零零的翘在空气里，看起来有点可怜。

他迈开长腿去调整了一下镜头，让镜头抬高对。又回到胡烨韬身边将他抱起，走向调整后的镜头拍摄的皮质沙发方向。胡烨韬身上的白衬衫随着被抱起后的重力影响，而向下垂坠露出圆润的臀肉。一道深蓝色的带子在臀缝间若隐若现，十分诱人。

胡烨韬最近才开始练舞蹈，身上的肌肉也增了薄薄一层。这和之前软绵白嫩的完全不是一个手感，做爱的感觉也有了很多的变化。之前的摸起来倒有些太软，软得像个女孩；而现在的触感确实让周柯宇更加心动。

周柯宇把胡烨韬放在了沙发上，正对着镜头。两条腿搭在扶手上，门户四敞大开的样子好像在欢迎周柯宇的入侵。窄得像带子一样宽的布料完全遮不住腿间的春光，泛着水光亮晶晶的花唇完全暴露在镜头的下面，既诱人又色气。

解开系在胯上的丁字裤绳子，他的女性器官暴露在镜头下，嫩红的的花唇似乎在空气中微微颤动，他的小肉棒直直的挺翘着戳在自己的小腹，留下一道水痕。周柯宇半跪着俯下身对着湿得一塌糊涂的花穴舔了下去。啧啧的水声在空旷的房间里似乎产生了回响，听起来羞得人脸烫。

“有人看着你做爱就这么爽吗？下面都已经发大水了。”周柯宇一边俯身说着骚话一边不忘撸动着身下人的性器，虽然不大但是也算是正常尺寸，但看着颜色嫩得就不像使用过的样子。

“你怎么都浪成这样子了呀……姐姐……”

阴蒂和性器被刺激的双重快感好像经过了镜头的注视被放大了无穷倍，简直爽得眼前发黑，惊呼出声，“柯宇…轻点……这太过了。”一边说一遍喘个不停，白衬衫下的胸膛轻轻起伏，好像在诉说着这一切有多刺激。

刚刚才舔过花穴的周柯宇又直起身来和胡烨韬接吻，略微有些咸的味道随着唇瓣的接触而在两人口中蔓延开来，“姐姐来尝尝自己的味道。”

胡烨韬听着一声一声的姐姐羞得面部发红，平时两人的情趣称呼被直播间的几千人听到就显得格外的羞耻。

四片唇瓣缓缓分开，激吻留下的痕迹化为一道银丝在两人唇间拉开。周柯宇抬起身下人的腿，将龟头对准顶在潮湿隐秘的那道缝隙之间。

“我要进去了姐姐……”

突然的一句话好像是在提醒直播间的观众，也好像是在说给胡烨韬听，就像在提醒他直播间有几千人正在看着我们两人的性爱。

胡烨韬感受到了他的动作，昂起头露出脆弱的脖颈。他感受到自己的花穴正在被缓缓撑开，那种熟悉的充实感觉让他轻哼出声。那种湿润的泥泞让巨物的插进变得顺利了许多，自己的身体被一点点进入。

他的脖子被喷上一股热热的气息，下一刻就被一条灵活的舌头进行舔弄。湿乎乎的口水糊满了脖子上的敏感带，留下一片片红痕。

“你是狗吗……嗯……今天怎么这么喜欢舔我……”

前戏进行得差不多了，体内的巨物开始缓缓抽动。几下轻插后的一次深顶让赤裸着下身躺在沙发上的人爽得浑身颤抖。镜头里只能听到两个人的粗重喘气声和看到因为爽而紧紧勾起的白嫩脚趾。

性器越插越猛，越插越快，和白花花的大腿撞击发出啪啪的响声。镜头看不到两个人交合的私处，只能看得见周柯宇宽广的后背和从两边伸出的赤裸诱人的小腿。

巨大的性器在他的身体里疯狂的进出，啧啧水声在空房间里和啪啪撞击声交织着。两个人都没有说话只是都粗重地喘息着，似乎是也没有完全熟悉直播镜头下的性爱。

狂风骤雨般的进出下，他不自觉勾起小腿夹紧了周柯宇的腰。小腿自然也被周柯宇抓紧，又进行了更猛烈一轮的进攻。又一次挺进了最深处，胡烨韬身体轻轻颤动了起来。

“小宇……啊……好爽……”

敏感点被圆润的龟头反复顶弄，终于让胡烨韬忍不住叫出声。肉穴更加紧紧的缠住了巨大的性器，噗嗤噗嗤的淫水从交合处溅出。原本粉红色的花瓣变得殷红，两人的身下都泥泞一片。

胡烨韬开始有些失控，呼吸的粗喘比刚刚急促了许多，偶尔的喊声刺激得周柯宇更加用力凿入他的身体。柔顺的黑发被汗水浸湿，一缕缕的粘在额前。

“啊——！！小宇……用力…！”

突然惊起的一声尖叫在预示着他即将到达高潮，一次次摩擦的快感终于将他送到快乐的顶峰。小肉棒在没有被抚慰的情况下也喷出了一股股精液，前后同时达到顶点的感觉让他的叫声一次次激昂。

粗大的性器也随着胡烨韬高潮时的一次次震颤刺激得到达了临界点。从龟头中喷发出的白浊一股股射进了隐秘泥泞的花穴中。周柯宇抓紧了那两条细嫩的小腿，昂起头发出一声粗喘。

无论是被上千人注视着的性交场合，还是被剥夺了视觉的蒙眼丝带，再加上被束缚在身后的双手都让胡烨韬爽到不行。和平时不同的体验也让两个人这次的性爱似乎更加契合，很快都得到了彼此最顶点的快感。随着性器的拔出，一股白精被带出，操弄得泥泞不堪的下体仿佛书写着刚刚的抽插有多么剧烈。

周柯宇转过身拿起拍摄的手机，又抱起沙发上的胡烨韬进了卧室。两人躺在床上缓缓的喘息回味着刚刚的激情感觉。

胡烨韬钻进周柯宇的臂弯甜蜜地相视一笑，两个人抱着手机一起看直播间里刚刚发的弹幕。在这样的温存一刻，俩人只随便敷衍的读了几条弹幕就又被赤裸相贴的身躯惹起了火。刚刚已经体验到了直播doi的刺激感，现在自然也要让性爱再恢复原来的自在感觉。

两人对视几秒，透过眼神看到了彼此内心中一致的想法。周柯宇在镜头前滑动了几下自己的屏幕，然后停顿了一下，突然说：

“今天就播到这里，下次见。”

——tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇也许已经完结也许会有后续的文（x  
> 主要看我之后还有没有脑洞了 如果大家有想看的梗欢迎微博评论一起来分享！
> 
> 第一次炖一篇完整的肉 希望不要雷到大家啦


End file.
